


Safety First

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Kinda, Sheer unadulterated silliness, What-If, Which pretty much becomes why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami Sato is driving through Republic City when a tall, dark stranger steps in front of her Satoscooter. Before Asami's recovered from the shock and guilt of the accident, a young woman called Korra gets involved and everything changes for Asami...And for Korra, too.Mako...well, hey, not everyone can win, right?





	Safety First

Asami Sato is driving her Satoscooter at an entirely justifiable and perfectly safe speed through the streets of Republic City when someone darts out from behind a parked van and freezes in front of her. Heart hammering with panic, Asami hits the brakes and turns the scooter, skidding to a stop just a fraction of a second too late. Her pannier slams into the dark-haired man, knocking him over. 

Asami gasps. "Oh, no!"

She leaps from her scooter, fumbling with the chin strap of her helmet. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He sits up, cradling his neck and groaning. When he has enough breath, he glares up at her and growls, "Are you crazy? You could've seriously...uh...oh!" His scowl slips as he takes in the sight of Asami above him.

Asami takes her helmet off, shaking her long, black hair loose. She offers him a nervous smile, a smile that becomes downright petrified when she suddenly recognises him. He's Mako. He's a firebender. He's a _pro_ bender, one who plays in her favourite team, the Fire Ferrets. Asami's heart seems to bump against the inside of her boots. She just knocked down a professional athlete who just so happens to be one of her heroes, and, it turns out, is quite handsome up close. "I am _so_ sorry! I-"

" _Hey_! What do you think you're doing?"

A girl crosses the street and bears down on Asami, her expression furious. Asami stops breathing. Because breathing takes up mental processing power she simply can't spare right now.

This girl is a couple of inches shorter than Asami, but she radiates a kind of energy that says anyone or any _thing_ that gets in her way is going to regret being in the way for the rest of their doubtless brief existence. Her eyes are the most startling shade of blue, her skin is dark brown, smooth, and looks every bit as soft as the muscles of her arms look hard. Her hair is brown, and bound up in three distinct tails. It somehow manages to perfectly frame her face in a way that highlights her astonishing bone structure and how formidable her scowl is. She stops in front of Asami, glaring up at her and placing her hands on her hips. Which makes the aforementioned muscles ripple in fascinating ways.

Mako clears his throat, which Asami appreciates because it reminds her that she needs to breathe. "It's fine, I'm handling this!"

The girl who has just utterly redefined Asami's understanding of beauty rolls her eyes at him, but keeps facing Asami. "Mako, she could've killed you!"

Asami winces. She nervously tosses her hair behind her shoulder and tries to explain the situation. "He sort of...came out of nowhere, but, really, it's all my fault! I'm a total Asami! Hi, I'm idiot Sato, by the way."

"You're a who now?" The girl blinks. Her scowl eases and a smile breaks through for a second, her lips twitching at a crooked angle that makes Asami suddenly worry that she's been smiling wrong her entire life, because clearly this is objectively the best smile to ever grace a pair of lips. "I think you got that the wrong way round."

Mako hovers in Asami's peripheral vision, which, while it isn't entirely his fault -- he has to be _somewhere_ \-- is quite unreasonable in the circumstances, Asami feels. This girl is clearly the most important person in the vicinity, maybe the city, and Mako really shouldn't butt in like this. Mako is _rude_ , Asami decides.

She also decides that she should say something. "I, uh, oh! Haha? I mean, I'm Asami-"

Mako gasps. "You're Asami Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato? As in Future Industries? As in you hit me with your Satoscooter? Which your dad invented? Look, Korra...I appreciate the assistance but I've got this. You should go...do whatever with Bolin or whoever. Now, Asami, I-"

Asami blinks. "Did you say...Korra...?"

Korra huffs out an irritated breath. "Mako, I don't care who her father is! She can't just get away with knocking people down!" Korra stares into Asami's eyes, and thrusts out her jaw. "Listen, lady! I don't care if your hair looks softer than a mink-kitten's fur, or your eyes are greener than spirit lights reflecting off a frozen waterfall, or your lips are redder and more delicious-looking than cherries dipped in fire-cinnamon, or that you smell like that dream I had about visiting Guru Lia's Meditation Garden of Pure and Peaceful Fragrances, or that your voice is more soothing than waking up under a warm blanket below a crisp arctic sky to a cup of jasmine tea, or...uh...that you...tall...um, what was I mad about?"

Mako gapes at her. "I...my accident, of course! Korra...what are you-"

"You're Avatar Korra," Asami murmurs, surreptitiously adjusting the hang of her jacket and slipping off her gloves. "Oh, spirits! Of course you are!"

Avatar Korra frowns suspiciously at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I should have known right away, because you're so impressive...ah, um, I mean...Avatar Korra, how can I make this up to you?"

"Uh, well... " Korra rubs her chin, darting a glance at Asami's scooter. "I...think the issue here is unsafe driving."

"Right! You're so absolutely beautiful! Uh, beautifully _right_ , " Asami says, eagerly. "I'm such an unsafe driver! You should...let me give you a ride on my scooter so you can see what I'm doing wrong and then you could explain how I could be safer to me! Over...dinner? Tonight? At Kwong's? In a private booth? Would a string quartet playing romantic ballads behind a screen be too much?"

"Well, I don't know...maybe if it's a really _opaque_ screen? Hmm." Korra nods thoughtfully. "Thinking about it, that does sound like an _incredibly_ balanced solution to me, Asami! In fact, I think it's my duty to do all those things you said as often as possible with you. Until you've learned your lesson?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I also find carriage rides, moonlight strolls, holding hands, and gazing longingly into eyes that are bluer than Yue Bay to be very conducive to learning."

Korra sighs. "Noted and approved!"

"Hey," Mako whines, in his extremely irritating voice, "I'm the one who got run over!"

Korra sighs, shooting him a very brief and reluctant glance. "I _guess_ that's true." Korra glares at him. "So, what? I have to rearrange my schedule with Asami to deal with your problems? Ugh! Stupid Mako."

"Why am _I_ stupid? I'm the one who was run over, through no fault of my own!"

Asami rolls her eyes at him. "Are you still going on about that? We've all moved on from that. Can't you see we're busy here?"

"She makes a compelling argument," Korra points out, reasonably. "I think that means you're confirmed for stupid, Mako. Avatar confirmed."

"Thank you, Korra!" Asami takes a step closer to her. "It's so nice to be able to have such an intelligent conversation!"

Korra smiles her crooked smile, making Asami's heart thunder in her chest and fire-butterflies flutter in her stomach. "I'm just doing my duty as the Avatar," Korra says, humbly.

Mako, clutching his hair and glaring at both of them, snaps, "I'm not...stupid! You're the ones being stupid! I'm the injured party, _Avatar_ Korra! I'm the one who should get dinner with the wealthy heiress!"

Korra wrinkles her nose. "What? What kind of logic is that? Why would Asami take you to dinner? You're a butt. That's just weird, Mako." Korra looks at Asami. "That's weird, right?"

"You know, I never noticed before, but you're right! He _is_ a weird butt!" Asami folds her arms and glares at Mako. "Now, look! I've tried to be polite, but you need to back off. _You_ ran out into the street and stopped right in front of me!"

"Whaaaat?" Korra folds _her_ arms and glares even harder at Mako. "Are you kidding, Mako? You ambush this incredibly talented woman who -- through her sheer skill alone -- saved your life from certain death and then you try to hassle her into buying you dinner? I'm shocked and disappointed, Mako. I'm _Avatar_ disappointed."

Mako grits his teeth. "That's not what happened at all! You're twisting everything up and-"

"Mako!" Asami gasps and comfortingly places her hand on Korra's smooth, well-muscled shoulder. "How dare you accuse Korra like that! She's bringing me...uh, this situation so much balance right now! And you're being very _un_ balanced! I think you should go, don't you? Before _I_ balance your face with my fist!"

Korra smiles at her, gently clasping her hand. "Asami...you'd do that? For me?"

Mako throws up his arms. "You think it's good that she'd do that _to_ me?"

"Hush. Listening to Asami now."

Asami smiles, gently squeezing Korra's shoulder. "Oh, Korra! I'd punch his lights out and kick him up and down this street...for _both_ of us!"

"Oh, Asami!" Korra's huge, incredible eyes widen, and does Asami detect a faint sheen of happy tears? "You're so sweet!"

"Sweet?! She's threatening to-"

Asami glares at him. "Hey! Don't make me put my gloves back on, Stupid Mako!" She leans towards him, lowering her voice. "I will _break_ you, brow boy!"

He gulps, backing up a step. "B-but...I...but...Korra! We're...teammates! Doesn't that mean anything?"

Korra sighs. "I guess it does. It means I'll see you at practice tomorrow." She pauses, frowning, and turns to Asami. "Tomorrow?"

Asami grins, shaking her head. "We're busy tomorrow."

"I can't believe I forgot that! Next week? How's next week looking?"

Asami runs her hand down Korra's arm, sighing happily as she links their hands together. "For us? Great!"

"Goood point! Next month, Mako! See you next month! Bye, Stupid Mako!"

She raises her foot and stomps down, causing a pillar of earth to spring up underneath Mako's feet, launching him into the air in a trajectory that Asami calculates will land him in the river.

Asami smiles bashfully at Korra. "So...about that scooter ride...?"

Korra blushes. "Oh! Uh, yeah! We should do that...for...safety."

"You know, to be really safe, you'll have to hold onto me. Really tightly..."

"Oh, I will." Korra grins. "I have never valued safety so much until right now. But I want to be the absolute best at safety, Asami."

"Me, too, Korra," Asami assures her, climbing onto her scooter. "Me, too!"

Korra climbs onto the back of the bike, and proceeds to make herself incredibly safe, much to Asami's delight. "Wow, that's quite a grip, Korra!"

"Safety first, Asami!"

"So...what comes second?"

Korra laughs, and whispers right into Asami's ear, "Let's you and I find out!"

Asami grins, kicks the scooter to life, and they zoom off into Republic City, and into the future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! This, uh, is a thing that happened! I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> (Blue Spirit fans...the weather's been nice, guys. Really nice. New chapter is in progress, but it's not ready. Coming soon...Sunday. Ish.)
> 
> Take care, all!


End file.
